She Was His Delight And He Was Hers
by wallylovespie
Summary: "They were practically banging when I found them." Chris argued


Damian found Irey waiting for him at the top of the deck. The Teen Titans went on a cruise after defeating The Joker. They couldn't believe their luck when they found out he was paralyzed.

Damian and Irey have been keeping their relationship a secret. Occasionally stealing wee kisses when they were in a close proximity from each other. All Damian knew was that he found happiness with his beloved, and so did Irey.

Damian climbed up the latter and sneaked his way to her side. She jumped when he touched her shoulder. She almost kicked him in the stomach but, miraculously, he avoided it.

"Whoa, Iris. It's just me." He reassured her, chuckling at her shocked expression.

"Don't sneak up on me like that, Dami," She punched his shoulder playfully while he sat down next to her, "You almost gave me a heart attack." She sighed dramatically.

Damian laughed but said nothing. He pulled out a twinkie from his boy shorts.

"Oh my god, Dami, I love those." In inhuman speed, she grabbed the twinke from him and gave him a chaste kiss.

"So now I have to buy your love." He chuckled to himself.

Irey licked her lips and her fingers before moving on top of Damian. He settled his hands on her hips. She plunged her tongue in his mouth. Their lips moving in sync. Irey's hands roamed under his shirt, his pecs jumped beneath her touch.

They moved away from each other when they heard someone coming up the deck. It was revealed to be Lian.

"Hey guys the team was looking for-" he stopped herself and raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Am I interrupting something?" She asked.

"No!" Irey replied quickly, "We were just leaving." Irey grabbed Damian's hand and they got off the deck, Lian right behind them, smirking.

* * *

Damian sat on the couch, wrapping around Irey's shoulders. The rest of the titans were asleep in their rooms. Except for Damian and Irey.

Damian started nipping at his lover's neck. Flustered and aroused she tipped her head to the side to expose more skin. She swore she saw a copper head in the corner. It must be a hallucination. She didn't really care right now. Damian ripped her shirt open before unclipping her bra.

"Damian...ughhh... Damian, what if someone catches us?" Irey tipped her head back as she massaged her breasts.

"Relax, love." Irey gave out soft moans as he kissed down her throat.

The mood was short lived because Irey heard footsteps in the hallways and got dressed quickly.

"Hey, what are you guys doing so up late?" Colin asked, rubbing hands over his eyes and yawned.

Irey and Damian said their hurried excuses and went to bed quickly, disappointed they couldn't finish what they started.

* * *

Damian watched with physical pain as Batman and Flash dropped Irey onto the gurney. It was his fault. He didn't get to her in time. Everything was his fault.

He can't believe he didn't notice she was missing. He was too caught up in his work that he wasn't paying attention. Oh god, he was so stupid he wouldn't be surprised if she didn't want to be with him anymore.

He turned his head to the side to find Bart behind him.

As if reading his thoughts he said, "It's not your fault. You were busy and you didn't notice that she was gone. You know you would have jumped at the chance to save her. You tried your best and it wasn't your fault Zoom tortured her," He rested his hand on his shoulder, "She loves you. Remember that."

He wasn't surprised that he knew about them. Bart was always in everybody's business. That was a flaw of his.

Damian thought about for a minute and he knew Bart was right. But he will kill Zoom the next time he sees him. He would make sure of that.

* * *

Damian gripped Irey's hand tightly, gazing down at her beauty. They were in the infirmary. And Irey looked so peaceful he thought she might be dead.

Her father reassured him that she will be alright. They treated her and said she will be doing just fine. Thanks to her accelerated healing her injuries were all mended.

He watched as her eyes fluttered open and her emerald irises settled on his blue orbs. She gave him a tiny smile and attempted to sit up.

Damian helped her while she struggled. He didn't know she would be this distraught when she woke up. But he shouldn't question it.

"Hey, Iris. How are you feeling?" He asked, brushing her bangs from her face.

"Groggy." She replied, groaning when she felt pain in her ribs.

"The painkillers will kick in soon," His voice was certain, but strain.

Iris," He began, "I was- was so worried that you wouldn't wake up. I was a mess. I know it was all my fault that this happened. I wasn't paying attention and look where you are now. I am so, so sorry that I did this to you," There were tears in his eyes- cascading down his face. Irey had her hand pressed over her mouth.

"And if you don't want to be with me anymore I underst-" He was interrupted by her lips crashing against his mouth.

The kiss was hungry. Like a tornado against a hurricane. Love, excitement, and fear were all jumbled up in his emotions. Irey seemed to feel that too as she cupped each side of his face and brought him closer. Irey was now pulled on his lap. Hands were flying everywhere; trying to get so much closer.

Irey and Damian pulled away for breath. Irey slightly panting and her lips were plump.

"Damian, this is not your fault. None of this is your fault. I love you, and I know you love me too. You know you tried your best to help. But you failed- and that's _okay," _

"I love you, Damian. I will always love you." Damian was struck by Irey's wise words. He kissed her and told her he loved her back.

That's when they noticed someone was at the door. They whipped their heads to find the team and the whole Justice League with their mouths wide open.

"Jai, you owe me $20." Lian held out her hand to Jai. He was practically pouting.

"I knew before y'all." Bart crossed his arms over his chest.

"They were practically banging when I found them together." Chris argued.

Damian and Irey were blushing madly. Milagro and Nell were practically squealing.

After Irey recovered they all went home. Irey's parents decided it was time to give her the 'talk'. Jai will never let her live this down.

After they finally made love they couldn't be more happier. She was his delight and he was hers.


End file.
